My little adventure
by Darzi The Hedgehog
Summary: Jessy una alicornio cuya infancia fue un desastre vive en poniville sin saber que una aventura la espera SUSPENDIDO
1. Cap1 Parte 1: My Story

My Little Adventure

**Bueno, me dieron ganas de hacer un fanfic de My little pony FIM (sí, soy pegasister, problem?) solo que cuenta las aventuras de uno de mis OC.**

**Bien, empezamos.**

**En esta ocasión no hay disclaimer todavía ya que ahora es solo puro personaje mio, ok?**

Capítulo 1: My Story Parte 1

Yo apenas era una potra inocente primero vivía en Appleloosa, luego en Canterlot, y por ultimo me fui a vivir a Ponyville. Siempre me molestaban por mi crin rojo con toques rubi y ojos color zafiro, yo era una alicornio todos me tenían envidia, me golpeaban, pateaban, me torturaban a tal punto en que llego ese día.

-Por favor ya no sigan- apenas tenía 5 años me jalaban mi cuerno, al parecer no iban a parar hasta que haya sufrido mucho

-Vamos chiquita no seas una bebé si quieres que te dejemos tranquila tendrás que usar tu magia para zafarte- me dijo mientras me seguía jalando, no quiero usar la magia y mucho menos para la violencia, prometí solo usar la magia para el bien- Bueno, si no lo haces entonces no la necesitas- decía mientras jalaba mi cuerno a tal punto en el que siento que se desprende *CRACK* fue lo que oí mientras la cabeza me dolía, abrí lentamente los ojos y veía mi cuerno en el suelo al parecer en mi cabeza solo quedo parte de él.

-Nos vemos luego cuerno chueco- me dijo mientras se iba, durante el día todos me ponían apodos que tenían que ver con mi cuerno, apenas termino la clase fui con mis padres y les conté todo

-Es todo nos vamos de aquí- dijo mi papá con un tono de decepción, él siempre me trató como un virus en su vida-Pero…-Ya está decidido nos vamos de aquí- dijo todo furioso y luego de eso llego mi madre y dijo-Cariño, no le hables así a Jessy no ves que le acaban de arrancar su cuerno- ella a diferencia de mi padre era muy compasiva, ella fue la única persona que me quería- Tal vez así ya aprenda-dijo mientras terminaba de empacar

Tres años después…

Ahora vivía en Canterlot era un lugar lleno de alegría y romance en mi nueva escuela tenía que ocultar mi cuerno con mi pelo, a estas alturas se preguntaran que le paso a mi cuerno, bueno, digamos que logro crecer pero no mucho aun después de tres años sigue como cuando tenía cinco.

-Hola Jessy- él es mi mejor amigo Steve a pesar de tener mi edad consiguió su cutie mark no hace mucho, es un pegaso de color verde y crin celeste, su cutie mark es una nube con forma de corazón que representa su amor por el cielo él era el único que sabía sobre mi cuerno

-Hola Steve, que pasa?- Notaba que había algo que le desagrada

-Bueno es que me toco de compañera ya sabes quién?-

-Te toco hacer proyecto con Tiffany?- pobre de él le toco con la peor chica de la clase, Tiffany es la chica más mimada de la escuela al verme siempre me pone apodos o me hace algo malo, aunque diría que sin ella no habría conocido a Steve

-Hola compañero, hola fenómeno – ella es Tiffany, es una unicornio de color rojo y crin naranja con toques rosados, me anda molestando y cuando Steve es su compañero el termina haciendo el trabajo-Bueno veo que sigues con ella, porque sigues con "ella'' cuando puedes salir con la chica más popular de aquí- no soporto a esa chica siempre trata de quitarme a Steve y eso y que es mi último amigo, antes éramos cuatro pero Tiffany logro convencerlos de que yo era según ella "una basura'' ahora el ultimo que me queda es el

-Porque no te largas- que rayos dije?

-Espera… tu… una fenómeno… diciendo que me largue?-

-Estoy harta de que siempre abuses de mi- que me pasa? Porque lo digo?

-Jessy estas bien?- me dijo Steve, no le pude responder solo estaba ahí parada viendo a Tiffany mientras mis emociones me ganaban

-Estoy harta… ESTOY HARTA!- después de eso solo veo a Tiffany con cara de preocupación y miedo

-J-Jessy q-que te sucede?- decía Tiffany totalmente asustada, ni siquiera yo lo podía creer en ese momento me abalance sobre ella y empecé a darle con mis alas y cascos hasta que…

-Jessy cálmate- me dijo Steve completamente asustado mientras seguía golpeando a Tiffany- JESSY!- me dijo Steve que a estas alturas estaba aterrado, en ese momento volví a controlarme pero luego me desmayé

Me desperté en la enfermería estaban Steve y mis padres con el enfermero de la escuela

Steve totalmente preocupado pero aliviado, mi madre bastante preocupada y mi padre solo con una cara de Me Da Igual

-Hay cariño me alegro que estés bien- me dijo mi madre que ya se había aliviado

-Q-Que pasó?- dije mientras despertaba- Que pasó con Tiffany?-

-Tú y Tiffany peleaban hasta que en un momento las dos se desmayaron, Tiffany cuando despertó trató de patearte pero el director la vio y llamaron a sus padres, te lleve a la enfermería y llamaron a tus padres- me decía Steve mientras yo me quede paralizada

-Bueno, pequeña tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez ten cuidado- dijo el enfermero que luego le dijo a mis padres que se fueran pero Steve se quedó que mientras volvía su cara de preocupación

-Enserio, que paso?- le dije a Steve que luego suspiró y me dijo

-Después de que llamaran a Tiffany empezaste a comportarte extraño, al parecer me ibas a atacar pero milagro te controlaste- después de eso no podía creerlo, que fue lo que me paso?

-A que te refieres con que te iba a atacar?-

-Pues… Me miraste de una manera muy fea y al parecer estabas riéndote de…

-Creo que ya escuche suficiente- le dije a Steve que a estas alturas no podía creerlo, espero no haber causado más problemas

Esa noche…

-Ah…-

-Esto es el colmo Jessy, primero eres una cobarde y ahora una loca estoy harto- me dijo mi padre todo furioso mientras me golpeaba

-Ya basta- dijo mi mamá que luego se puso enfrente de mí y recibía los golpes de mi papá, veía como ella los recibía, no podía soportarlo así que cerré mis ojos recordando cuando era una recién nacida, recordando la sonrisa de mis padres, pero ahora ya no podía verlos sonreír ya no eran la feliz pareja que vi

-Veo que tú y ella sufren mucho- me dijo una extraña voz

-Eh? Quién eres?-

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí termina la primera parte del Fic perdón si en el progreso hay unas partes que no encajan es que soy fan de MLP pero apenas estoy aprendiendo ok?**

**Pronto subiré el Prox. Capitulo**

**Bye.**


	2. Cap1 Parte 2: Tragedia

My Little Adventure

Cap. 1 Parte 2: Tragedia

-Eh? Quién eres?- dije al escuchar esa extraña voz pero aún sin abrir mis ojos

-Digamos que… Alguien que te ayudará- me dijo con una voz dulce pero sospechosa- Vamos… Abre los ojos- después de eso abrí mis ojos, al parecer el lugar era una especie de jardín, al parecer es… como dice la gente un lugar feliz pero lo raro era que no podía ver quien me hablaba

-Dónde estoy?- pregunté mientras veía el lugar, en un segundo veía a mis padres pelear y ahora estoy aquí

-Tu lugar feliz- era obvio que lo dijera, aun así… estaba preocupada

-Y dónde estás?-

-Soy tu conciencia no te preocupes no me puedes ver pero si oír- me dijo

-Y por qué no apareces?-

-Es que no quiero asustarte- dijo un poco preocupada- Por ahora, hablemos de tu problema- me dijo con un tono serio- Veo que últimamente te han molestado… Me equivoco o no?- esa pregunta me incomodó un poco

-C-Creo que si- dije un poco nerviosa

-Pues… Porque no intentaste… Defenderte- después de eso puse una cara de insegura y le dije…

-Es que… no quiero lastimar a nadie- me limité a decirlo, obvio yo no quiero lastimar a nadie

-Pero si ya lo hiciste- al decirlo me preocupé aún más empecé a recordar lo que hice hace unas horas- Y cómo te sentiste?- me preguntó

Me sentí confundida por un lado me sentía horrible pero por la otra como que me… sentí aliviada… pero que estoy pensando?

-Dime…- no sabía que decir…. (Jessy…) que digo… (Jessy despierta…) un momento… (Jessy despierta, Estas bien?…) esa voz… (Jessy…) Steve?…

-Jessy! Me alegro que estés bien- me desperté y al parecer estaba en el hospital, cuando abrí los ojos veía a Steve todo preocupado más que hace unas horas

-Q-Que pasó? Que pasó con mis padres?- no dejaba de preguntar lo mismo estaba sobresaltada hasta que…

-Jessy cálmate, tuviste un mal sueño, intenta dormir y te lo cuento mañana ok?- me dijo Steve mientras trataba de calmarme después de eso asentí con la cabeza y antes de dormir vi que Steve se recostaba en el suelo, no dije nada por un rato hasta que en un momento Steve rompió el silencio- No puedes dormir?- me dijo mientras yo me quede mirándolo, solo que también me quede pensando… que habrá pasado que tuve ese sueño

-Bueno…- me limité a hablar, que le podía decir…

-Es lo de tus padres?- me preguntó con un tono preocupado

-Que les pasó?- dije totalmente preocupada

-Pues…- luego callo…

-Dilo...- dije mientras perdía la paciencia- DIME STEVE! DIME DE UNA VEZ!- dije mientras perdía poco a poco la paciencia

-Jessy… Tus Padres…- en ese momento me di cuenta, ya sabía que les pasó, no lo pude creer

-Ellos…- fue lo único que dije… solté una lagrima y dije- No… Es imposible… No pueden…- Steve se acercó y me abrazó mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos- ES IMPOSBLE! NO PUDIERON HABER MUERTO! NO!-

-Jessy, cálmate…- no le hice caso en cambio empecé a gritar más y más no podía calmarme no en una situación así- Jessy, cálmate… llorar no resolverá nada, por favor, cálmate-

Luego de escuchar eso trate de no gritar, me calmé, pero seguí soltando lágrimas mientras que Steve me abrazaba

-Lo lamento tanto…- me dijo con una voz entrecortada, después de oírlo paré de llorar y dije…

-Que les pasó?- pregunté tratando de que mi voz se oiga clara

-Pues…Tu madre… Estaba totalmente lastimada… Tenía moretones y… Tenía sangre en la boca, ella recibió mucho daño, Tu papá en cambio… Fue quien tuvo más daño… Al parecer… Tenía varias puñaladas en el estómago y el pecho pero parecía que alguien se llevó u ocultó bien el arma… Y tu… Tenías pocos moretones y… Estabas desmayada pero tenías algo de sangre en los cascos… Pero al parecer estabas ayudando a tus padres…- cuando lo oí me asusté, algo me dice que ese sueño y su muerte tienen que ver con lo mismo...- Jessy…?-

-Estoy bien…- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos- No te molesta si… Duermes… Conmigo esta noche?- ahora que dije?... eso fue vergonzoso

-No… No hay problema, has tenido un día agitado- después de eso se acomodó en la cama- Buenas noches- me dijo Steve que después se durmió, mientras que yo me quede pensando, en el sueño, lo de mis padres, todo lo que me pasó, después de un rato

-Buenas noches- dije en voz baja para luego dormir, pero aún con esas preguntas en la cabeza, dejé de pensar en eso mientras caía en un profundo sueño…

Fin del Cap.1

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 1, si, la historia es algo trágica, la historia por ahora está en torno a Jessy, pero pronto cambiará a tercera persona, a ver cómo sale la historia. Y por cierto… espero les vaya bien en el carnaval. Bye**


End file.
